


Sedmý ročník

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedmý ročník studia Pobertů. Zdálo by se, že největší Remusův problém budou úplňky a OVCE, ale jsou tu ještě zmijozelští. A taky holky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Původně to mělo být jen o tom, co se děje v první půlce, ale konec se nějak sám od sebe stal druhou půlkou povídky a ne původně plánovanou nenavazující jednorázovkou. Ale co už, pohromadě o drží.
> 
> P.S. Pravopis dělala Lianell

Remus si už před pár dny všiml, že se na něj někteří Zmijozelští divně koukají. Teda Zmijozelští, hlavně ti, kteří si říkají Smrtijedi, se na něj vždycky dívají jako na špínu na podrážce, ale tohle není obvyklé pohrdání. Teď mu Zmijozelští věnují podezíravé postranní pohledy, znechucení a občas i strach.

„Náměsíčníku, co se děje?" ozve se nad Remusem znenadání, ovšem s Nebelvírským to ani nehne.

„Co by se mělo dít?" diví se Remus a dál pokračuje v nabírání pečených brambor, které si vybral k večeři.

„Tváříš se, jako bys měl starosti," prohodí Sirius a sedne si vedle Remuse. „Vždycky se takhle mračíš, když máš starosti."

„Sleduješ mě snad?" ušklíbne se Remus pobaveně a přidá k bramborám opečené kuřecí stehno.

„Třeba jo," zamrká na něj Sirius se zářivým úsměvem.

„Proč takhle mrkáš?" diví se Peter, který sedí naproti nim a doteď se věnoval jídlu. „A kde je James?" dodá s plnou pusou roštěné.

Sirius jen směrem k Remusovi protočí oči nad Peterovou poznámkou a rty naznačí slovo 'kazišuk', než odpoví na druhý dotaz.

„James uviděl Lily a utíkal za ní," pokrčí Sirius rameny. „A ty už mi odpověz. Co se děje?" žduchne ramenem do Remuse.

„To jenom Zmijozelští," mávne Remus neurčitě rukou.

„Co udělali?" zavrčí Sirius vztekle.

„Nic. Nic neudělali," chytne ho Remus za loket, aby zabránil čemukoliv nepředloženému. „Jenom asi něco chystají. Tváří se divně," vysvětluje Remus klidným hlasem.

„Jestli něco zkusí," zavrčí Sirius a vrhne ke zmijozelskému stolu vzteklý pohled.

„Klid, Tichošlápku. Radši něco sněz."

„Copak? Budu potřebovat energii na dnešní noc?" pousměje se Sirius a znovu na Remuse mrkne.

„Budeš potřebovat sílu na zítra," řekne Remus s pobaveným výrazem.

„A dnes?" nevzdává se Sirius.

„Dnes budeš spát, zítra tě čeká zkouška z lektvarů a Křiklan je na tebe pořád naštvaný kvůli tomu takzvanému vtípku."

„Jak 'takzvanému'?" zamračí se Sirius. „Smál ses tomu."

„Ne, nesmál," vrtí Remus odmítavě hlavou.

„Tvářil ses pobaveně, takže kdybych to udělal jen mezi námi, tak by ses smál nahlas, takže ses smál," argumentuje Sirius.

„Jsi neuvěřitelný," zavrtí Remus hlavou.

„Co vy dvě hrdličky," promluví nad nimi James, než se usadí vedle Sirius a z jeho druhé strany si sedne Lily.

„Hej, to je moje hláška!" rozhodí hned Sirius rukama v předstíraném rozčílení.

„Smůla," ušklíbne se James.

Zatímco se ti dva dál špičkují, Remus a Lily se přes jejich hlavy baví o škole a pomalu se blížících zkouškách OVCE a Peter naproti nim pokračuje v jídlu a moc jejich rozhovory neposlouchá.

\- - o - -

Remus se hned po vyučování vydá do knihovny, kde se k němu mají později připojit jako tři kamarádi. Jako vždy se i den před úplňkem snaží udělat co nejvíc práce, aby příliš nezameškal, i když by dle madam Pomfreyové měl spíše odpočívat.

Ovšem daleko nedojde. Cestu mu zastoupí skupinka Zmijozelských. Remus v nich bez problémů pozná část těch, co ho posledních pár dní a týdnů sledují.

„S dovolením," řekne Remus a chce jít dál, ale není mu to umožněno.

„Je pravda, co se o tobě říká?" zeptá se jeden ze skupinky a podezíravě si Nebelvírského prohlíží.

„A co se říká?" zeptá se Remus a snaží se v sobě potlačit nervozitu. Zmijozelští už stojí i za ním a nevypadá to, že by ho chtěli nechat jen tak odejít.

„Že jsi zrůda," křikne někdo za jeho zády. „Vážně jsi vlkodlak? To proto vynecháváš hodiny? Seš vážně obluda?" ptá se jich několik zároveň.

Remus jen stojí, neschopen pohybu a hledí před sebe. Jak na to přišli? Jak o tom ví?

„Hej! Odpověz!" vyrazí mu jeden ze studentů učebnice z rukou.

„Nechte mě!" rozkřikne se Remus. Chce sáhnout pod hábit pro hůlku, ale ani pohyb nedokončí a už na něj míří půl tuctu cizích hůlek.

„Jdeš s námi," sykne ten, co promluvil jako první. „Pravdu si radši ověříme sami. Jestli seš nestvůra, postaráme se o tebe. A jestli ne – no, aspoň dostaneš lekci."

„Co chcete dělat?" zeptá se Remus a v hlase mu zní nejistota.

„Hni se nebo ti pomůžem!" křikne jiný Zmijozelský.

Něčí hůlka ho šťouchne do zad, a tak Remus překročí svoje rozházené učebnice a pomalu se vydá, kam ho vedou. Koneckonců, nebyl by to pro jeho protivníky nejmenší problém ho omráčit a dostat ho na požadované místo nějakým mnohem nepříjemnějším způsobem.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nevíte, kde je Remus?" zeptá se Peter Siriuse a Jamese, na které právě narazil na chodbě před knihovnou.

„Ne," zavrtí James hlavou.

„To jsou jeho učebnice," pozná Sirius knihy, které Peter nese v náruči.

„Ležely na chodbě kousek odsud," napůl se obrátí Peter a ukáže za sebe.

„Cože?!" vyhrknou jeho kamarádi zároveň.

„Něco se muselo stát," zavrčí Sirius naštvaně.

„Čekejte tady," řekne James rozhodně. „Zeptám se madam Pinceové, jestli byl dneska Remus v knihovně."

Peter přikývne na souhlas a Sirius se jen víc zamračí, což jsou jediné odpovědi, na které James čeká, než se vrátí do místnosti kde, před chvílí Remuse hledali. Netrvá to dlouho, než se Nebelvírský vrátí, ovšem bez jediné stopy po jejich kamarádovi.

„Něco se mu muselo stát už cestou sem a to bylo hned po vyučování," dořekne James.

„Zmijozelští," zavrčí Sirius naštvaně. „Remus říkal, že se chovají, jako by něco chystali."

„Zkusíme ho najít na mapě," rozhodne James.

\- - o - -

Trvalo to skoro hodinu, než trojice Pobertů našla na mapě svého ztraceného člena. A tento nález jim neudělal ani zdaleka takovou radost, jako by měl.

Do stmívání a do úplňkové noci nezbývá moc času a jejich vlkodlačí kamarád je v Zapovězeném lese obklopený skoro tuctem zmijozelských studentů.

\- - o - -

I když do lesa vyrazili hned, co Sirius zařval na celé kolo 'Já je zabiju!', což bylo prakticky ve stejný okamžik, kdy mu pohled padl na Remusovo jméno na mapě, tak na tuhle záchranou misi nešli bez plánu.

Nejdřív Peter à la krysa obhlédl situaci. Když se vrátil se zprávou, že Remus leží svázaný a s roubíkem u jednoho stromu a že jeho protivníci jen posedávají kolem a baví se mezi sebou, bylo jednoduché tuhle věc naplánovat.

Tři Pobertové se rozptýlili po prostoru a začali v rychlém sledu uspávat a omračovat všechny Zmijozelské v dohledu. Většiny se zbavili dřív, než jim došlo, že se něco děje, až zůstali jen čtyři bránící se soupeři. A Nebelvírští rozhodně nemínili odejít bez pomsty a pořádný boj by mohl být jejím začátkem. Netrvalo to dlouho, než přeživší Zmijozelští také skončili na zemi. Jeden z nich s podezřele vypadajícími boláky všude po těle.

Sirius byl první, kdo se zbavil soupeře a v těsném závěsu za ním byl James, který se pustil do posledního Zmijozelského, o kterého se do teď dělili, takže se Sirius mohl pustit do rozvazování Remuse. K tomu stačilo jedno mávnutí hůlkou a rychlé rozuzlování roubíku.

„Jsi v pořádku? Co ti udělali? Nejsi zraněný?" chrlí ze sebe Sirius ve vysoké rychlosti. Byl by se ptal dál, ale Remus mu jednou rukou zakryl pusu, aby ho zastavil.

„Kolik je hodin?" zeptá se Náměsíčník trochu chraplavě. V lese je pořád tma, aspoň takhle hluboko určitě, takže netuší, na kolik už den pokročil.

„Do Chýše už to nestihneme," odpoví mu James.

„V lese už jsi párkrát taky byl," mávne Peter ledabyle rukou.

„Jenže teď jsou tady oni," namítne Remus.

„Nemůžeme je tu nechat jen tak ležet, ale nemůžeme je ani probudit," uvažuje James nahlas.

„Schovat je – někam?" napadne Petera, i když to říká velice nejistě.

Pouze Sirius se do rozhovoru nezapojuje, jen sedí a skoro bez mrknutí upřeně sleduje Remuse, jako by byl zdrojem nějakého tajemství života.

„Pověsíme je na stromy," napadne Jamese najednou.

„Jasně!" rozzáří se Peter a rovnou se začne pochechtávat nad představou Zmijozelských, kteří se probudí svázaní a visící ze stromu uprostřed Zapovězeného lesa.

Téhle dvojici netrvá dlouho, než svůj plán převedou v realitu. Mezitím Sirius pomůže Remusovi na nohy.

Měli by se přemístit někam jinak, než začne proměna. Nebylo by dobré, aby někdo ze Zmijozelu Remuse náhodou zahlédl, nebo aby si jich všimnul čerstvě proměněný vlkodlak. Obojí by mělo hrozné následky.


	3. Chapter 3

James v podobě velkého jelena utíká sem a tam lesem, dokud před sebou nezahlédne prapodivnou postavu. Ve chvíli, kdy v oné postavě pozná vlkodlaka proměňujícího se na člověka, což je prakticky okamžitě, tak si i on promění do své lidské podoby. A znovu vyrazí vpřed.

Není ani v polovině vzdálenosti mezi sebou a svým spolužákem, když si v šeru počínajícího svítání všimne dalších osob.

„Kdo to sakra-" zamumle James, zatímco spěchá vpřed. Nikdo teď nechodí do Zapovězeného lesa, ani v noci, ani ráno a už vůbec ne o úplňku.

Záhadná identita postav je vzápětí vyřešena, když jedna z nich začne mluvit.

„Je to vlkodlak!" zařve jeden ze zmijozelských, kteří přes noc viseli na stromech.

„Monstrum! Zabte tu stvůru! Vlkodlak!" přidají se další ke křiku.

A Remus jen stojí, úplně nahý, kompletně vysílený po proměně a dezorientovaný. Po pár vteřinách se mu ale podlomí kolena a on spadne na zem, kde zůstane klečet, jednou rukou opřený o zem, druhou se drží za do krve rozškrábaná žebra.

„Vypadněte od něj!" zařve James vztekle a rozběhne se vpřed. Za běhu vytahuje hůlku a bez nějakého zdržování začne po Zmijozelských házet kletby.

A ti mu vzápětí oplatí stejnou.

Přesto se Jamesovi podaří dostat vedle Remuse, takže ho může chránit před většinou kleteb.

„Nechte ho být, vy sráči!" zařve James, než pošle jednoho protivníka k zemi. „Nic vám neudělal!"

Najednou mezi Zmijozelskými vznikne rozruch, když se mezi nimi objeví velký černý pes, který na ně začne útočit. Studenti se chtějí bránit kouzly, ale pes je moc rychlý a nezdržuje se na jednom místě dost dlouho na to, aby ho mohli trefit.

A pak je ještě ke všemu začne někdo další odstřelovat kouzly z boku, zatímco Potter útočí zepředu.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, než všichni zmijozelští studenti skončí v bezvědomí a někdy i s ošklivými zraněními na zemi.

Ze psa se během chvíle stane Sirius Black, který se hned vydá k ležícímu Remusovi.

„Trefili ho omračovacím kouzlem, ničím jiným," informuje ho James, aby kamaráda uklidnil.

„Odneseme ho na ošetřovnu?" zeptá se Peter, když vyjde zpoza stromu, od kterého útočil a přidá se k nim.

„Nejdřív se musíme postarat o tyhle sráče," kývne James hlavou ke zmijozelským. „Vědí o Remusovi, tak to nemůžem nechat."

„Co je takhle předhodit těm pavoukům, co jsou hloubš v lese?" navrhne Sirius, zatímco přes Remuse přehazuje svůj plášť.

„To by se asi blbě vysvětlovalo, Tichošlápku," řekne James vážně. „Myslím, že obyčejné Zapomeňte bude stačit."

„Vymazat jim paměť?" diví se Červíček.

„Stačí jen na tuhle noc," pokrčí James rameny.

„Aspoň na měsíc," přeruší ho Sirius. Ovšem hned se pustí do vysvětlování, když vidí Peterův nechápavý a Jamesův podezíravý pohled.

„Remus říkal, že už ho nějakou dobu Zmijozelští sledují a pozorují, jako by něco chystali," povídá Tichošlápek. „Jestli přišli na to, co Remusovi je, tak nebude stačit jen dnešní noc."

„Měsíc? Dva?" odhaduje James.

„Raděj dva," usoudí Sirius a namíří svou hůlkou na nejbližšího omráčeného studenta.

„Nepřežeň to," varuje ho ještě James, než se také pustí do práce.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, než skončí. James a Sirius společnými silami oblečou Remusovi oblečení, pro které mezitím Peter zaběhl do Chroptící chýše, než si každý přehodí jednu vlkodlakovu paži přes rameno a společně se vydají pryč. Peter jde kus před touhle trojicí, aby dával pozor na případné svědky.

\- - o - -

Když se Remus konečně probere, leží v ložnici Nebelvíru ve své posteli a na sobě má špinavé oblečení z předchozího dne.

„O bože," zahučí Remus.

„Žádný bůh, jen já," ozve se z vedlejší postele Siriusův hlas.

„Kolik je hodin?" zeptá se Remus a posadí se.

„Deset dopoledne, plus minus. Akorát máme přeměňování," odpoví mu Sirius s klidem, zatímco se škrábe na nohy a schovává hůlku. Během čekání, až se jeho spolubydlící probere po omračovací kletbě, Sirius vymýšlel kdejaké hlouposti od barevných bublin až po malé ohňostroje, které by mohl vykouzlit.

„Cože?! To už je vyučování?!" lekne se Remus a chce se postavit na nohy, ale Sirius je hned u něj a zatlačí ho zpět do sedu.

„Klid, jsme omluvený," řekne Sirius chlácholivě, než sebou plácne na postel vedle Remuse.

„Omluvení?" diví se Remus.

„Jo," přikyvuje Sirius a chytne druhého rukou kolem ramen. „Neboj, James se o všechno postaral."

„A to mě má uklidnit?" zeptá se Remus s těžko potlačovaným skeptismem v hlase.

„Jo," přikývne Sirius. A vzápětí se zakloní a strhne Remuse do lehu.

„Máme den volna, tak toho musíme využít!"

„Nemůžeme se celý den válet v posteli," hádá se Remus, i když se usmívá.

„Proč ne? Řekni mi jediný pořádný důvod. Ale pořádný."

„Potřebuju sprchu," pokrčí Remus rameny.

„Jít do sprchy?" řekne Sirius s nechápavým výrazem, ale pak se pousměje. „Tak jo. Jdem," řekne a vyskočí na nohy.

„Jak 'jdem'?" diví se Remus a nechá se vytáhnout do stoje.

„Máme celou koupelnu prefektů jenom pro sebe. Snad nečekáš, že tě nechám jít samotnýho," podívá se na něj Sirius jako na blázna. „Nehledě na to, že se ti někdo musí kouknout na všechny ty šrámy."


	4. Chapter 4

„Co to do těch holek vjelo?" zeptá se Remus šeptem svých kamarádů, se kterými se učí ve společenské místnosti.

„Tohle musíš upřesnit, Náměsíčníku. Chování opačného pohlaví se málokdy zakládá na logice," prohodí James.

A vzápětí schytá pohlavek svazkem pergamenů od své přítelkyně, která akorát přišla k jejich stolu u okna.

„Ahoj, lásko," usměje se na ni James nadšeně a hned chytne Lily kolem pasu a stáhne ji k sobě do křesla, takže mu sedí na klíně.

„Pottere, nech mě, musím se učit," okřikne ho Lily, ovšem nijak aktivně se nesnaží dostat pryč.

Remus jen protočí oči a vrátí se ke své eseji. Stejně ho nikdo neposlouchá.

„Co máš za problém?" zeptá se Sirius a hodí po Remusovi kousek zmuchlaného pergamenu.

„Cože?" zvedne Remus hlavu.

„Říkal's něco o holkách," pokyne mu Tichošlápek rukou. „Co s nima máš za problém?"

„Co s nimi _my_ máme za problém," opraví ho Remus a kmitne rukou mezi sebou a Blackem. „Vždycky, když se k tobě přiblížím nebo s tebou jsem, tak na nás zírají, jako by čekaly na – na něco," gestikuluje Remus rozčíleně rukama.

„O čem to mluvíš?" diví se James.

„Zkus sledovat ty holky u krbu. Nenápadně, prosím. Jen je sleduj a nevšímej si mě ani Siriuse," řekne Remus s klidem a začne si balit pergameny a učebnice.

„A my máme v plánu co?" zajímá se Sirius a zvědavě se k Remusovi nakloní.

„My dva teď půjdeme do ložnice a počkáme, až se k nám přidá zbytek," řekne Remus a postaví se.

„Jen vy dva?" diví se Peter, který si do teď jejich rozhovoru moc nevšímal.

„Ano, Červíčku, jen my dva," protočí Remus oči.

„To si nechám líbit," prohodí Sirius nahlas. „Jamesi, vem mi pak knížky, až půjdeš nahoru, jo?" požádá ještě kamaráda, než spolu s Remusem, kterého pustil před sebe, vyrazí směrem k ložnicím.

I na schodech oba slyší nadšené vypísknutí a chichotání několika holek.

„To jsou ony?" diví se Sirius.

„Obávám se, že ano," povzdechne si Remus, než otevře dveře do jejich ložnice.

Sotva za sebou zavřou dveře, vytáhne Sirius z kapsy svoje zrcátko, který komunikuje s Jamesem, jsou-li každý zrovna někde jinde. Jak očekával, z lesklé plochy na něj kouká James nebo aspoň část jeho překvapeně se tvářícího obličeje.

„Ty holky jsou šílený," sykne Potter.

„Jak to myslíš?" diví se Sirius, kterému přes rameno nakukuje Remus.

„Tišeji," napomene ho hned James, než se pustí do vysvětlování. „Sledovaly vás celou cestu a sotva jste byli za rohem, začaly pištět a chichotat se a radovat se, jako kdyby vyhrály pohár nebo co. Jsou šílený."

„A jdou sem," ozve se tlumeně Lily, která již sedí na vlastní židli a ne na svém příteli.

James si položí zrcátko na klín, aby nebylo vidět, ovšem tak, aby mohli dva Nebelvírští v ložnici slyšet, co se říká u stolu dole ve společenské místnosti.

„Potřebujete něco?" promluví Lily klidným hlasem.

Odpovědí jí je dvojí špatně potlačované zachichotání, než promluví nějaká holka.

„No, já vím, že nám do toho nic není, ale – chtěly bychom se zeptat, jestli, no- Ehm, jestli-"

„Prostě jestli spolu Remus a Sirius chodí," dořekne druhá z hihňajících se holek.

„Jak jste na to přišly?" diví se James se skoro zděšeným hlasem.

„No, vždyť víte, jak na sebe furt koukaj a usmívaj se a jsou pořád u sebe," povídá jedna z holek nadšeným hlasem.

„A prý spolu vždycky v noci někam mizí, a když jeden chybí v hodině, tak chybí i druhý." přidá se druhá.

Sirius a Remus si vymění nechápavé pohledy.

„Ale takhle se oni chovají furt," prohodí Peter.

„Vážně?" diví se jedna z holek.

„Jo," potvrdí James.

Reakcí holek je dvojí zasněné povzdechnutí.

„Co je?" diví se Peter.

„Oni jsou tak krásný pár."

„A jsou spolu už tak dlouho."

„Co?!"

„Vždyť jsi to sám říkal, že se takhle chovají pořád. Je jasné, že je to k sobě táhne už od začátku."

Remus od Siriuse pomalu odstoupí, jako by ten držel bombu a sedne si na svou postel.

Sirius ještě chvíli poslouchá chichotání a povídání o tom, jak on a Remus spolu vypadají vážně úžasně, než zrcátko položí na svůj noční stolek lesklou plochou dolů a sedne si vedle Remuse.

„Vážně, co to do nich vjelo?" zeptá se Remus tiše po chvíli.

„To netuším," prohodí Sirius. „Vždyť my se chováme normálně. Nevodíme se za ručičky ani nic takovýho."

„Já vím," rozhodí Remus rukama. „Furt se k sobě chováme takhle, tak proč přišly s něčím takovým?"

„Netuším," vrtí Black hlavou. Pak se ale Sirius usměje a chytne Remuse kolem ramen.

„Kašli na ně, kdo ví, co ty holky kde viděly," prohodí, než padne na záda a strhne do lehu i Remuse.

\- - o - -

„Heleďte, Remus a Sirius spolu nechodí," řekne James s železnou jistotou v hlase. „Klidně se běžte kouknout do naší ložnice. Vsadím se, že se Remus učí nebo si čte, a že se Sirius válí na posteli nebo spí. Pojďte se kouknout," povídá James, než strčí svoje zrcátko do kapsy a vydá se směrem k ložnicím.

Holky na okamžik zaváhají, ale pak se s dalším zachichotáním vrhnou za kapitánem jejich famfrpálového mužstva.

Potter beze spěchu vyjde schody, s klidem otevře dveře a pokyne holkám dovnitř.

Jejich reakcí je dvojí nadšené zapištění.

James nakoukne do ložnice akorát včas, aby viděl, jak si úplně rudý Remus sedá na svojí posteli, kde se vedle něj válí Sirius, který akorát zvedl hlavu, aby viděl ke dveřím.

Než některý z Pobertů promluví, nadšením pištící holky se rozběhnou pryč.

„Co to sakra-!" rozhodí Remus rukama.

„Vždyť jsem vás varoval!" křikne James v odpověď.

„Co?" nechápe Sirius a taky se vyškrábe do sedu.

„Kde máš zrcátko?" zeptá se ho James.

Sirius jen ukáže směrem ke svému nočnímu stolku.

„Přestali jsme to sledovat, když začaly popisovat, jaký jsme úžasný pár," vysvětlí Remus.

„No, tak teď mají i důkaz," povzdechne si James.

„Prosím tě, že si s tím děláš hlavu. Kdo by ty holky poslouchal?" mávne Sirius znuděně rukou.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hádej co?" prohodí Sirius, než sebou hodí na lavičku vedle Remuse, který si na nádvoří četl, ovšem nečeká odpověď a rovnou pokračuje dál. „Náhodou jsem zaslechl, jak se spolu baví Křiklan a madam Pomfreyová. Ti Zmijozelští z lesa si pořád na nic nepamatují a vyšetřování k ničemu nevede."

„Naštěstí," zahučí Remus.

„Neboj, nic ti nehrozí," chytne ho Sirius kolem ramen a krátce ho k sobě přitiskne, než ho zase pustí.

„Já mám taky novinu," prohodí Remus a s prstem mezi stránkami zavře rozečtený almanach. „Znáš Kate Rogersovou z Havraspáru, co se mnou chodí na starodávné runy? Dneska mi gratulovala k tomu, jak je skvělé, že jsme se my dva konečně dali dohromady."

„Co?! To jako vážně?" nechápe Sirius.

„Jo. A není jediná. Celá škola je přesvědčená, že spolu chodíme," řekne Remus vážně a trošku se zamračí.

„Máš kvůli tomu starosti," řekne Sirius udiveně.

„Starosti ani ne, spíš- Já nevím," pokrčí Remus rameny. „Není to tak, že bych s někým chodil nebo to měl v plánu, když jsem- No, já prostě vážný vztah mít nebudu, tak mi může být jedno, co si o mně kdo říká, za to ty obvykle flirtuješ s každou, co vypadá k světu, tak nemělo by to štvát tebe, že si teď všichni myslí, že jsi na kluky?" zeptá se Remus nejistě.

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že na kluky nejsem," prohodí Sirius s pobaveným úsměvem. „A ty by sis měl uvědomit, že to, že máš drobný chlupatý problém, neznamená život v celibátu. A navíc. Kdykoliv raději chodit s tebou, než s kteroukoliv, co je na škole."

„Tak teď už si u holek určitě neškrkneš, jestli se doví tohle," zavrtí Remus s uchechtnutím hlavou.

\- - o - -

„Kluci, můžu s váma mluvit?" ozve se nad čtveřicí kupodivu studujících Pobertů Lilyin hlas.

„Jistě, co bys ráda?" usměje se na ni hned James.

„Ne s tebou. Myslím s Remusem a Siriusem," zarazí jeho nadšení zrzka.

„Jistě, co bys ráda," usměje se Sirius a dokonale při tom napodobí Jamese. „Jestli se potřebuješ zbavit toho idiota přítele, stačí jen říct."

„Hej!" okřikne ho hned James a praští Siriuse učebnicí po rameni. Vyslouží si tím od zbytku knihovny spoustu nespokojených pohledů.

„Chceš mluvit tady nebo jinde?" zeptá se Remus s klidem, rozhodnutý ignorovat svoje kamarády.

„Může být i tady," usoudí Lily, než si přitáhne židli. „Třeba mi tihle dva pomůžou s argumenty."

„O co jde?" zvážní James.

„Jde o to," obrátí se Lily na Tichošlápka a Náměsíčníka. „Že byste si vy dva měli konečně dát pusu."

Chvíle ticha a pak-

„Co?!" vyjeknou všichni čtyři Pobertové.

„Tiše," okřikne je Lily, než pokračuje. „Jde o to, co si říká celá škola. Jak si všichni myslí, že spolu chodíte. Víte, já nad tím přemýšlela a párkrát jsem vás i sledovala, jak se kolem sebe chováte a tak. Hele, vy dva se vážně chováte, jako kdybyste spolu chodili, akorát že se nelíbáte na veřejnosti."

„To není pravda. Jsme kámoši a chováme se tak," zavrtí Remus hlavou.

„To je fakt. Nechodíme spolu," přidá se Sirius.

„Hele, Blacku, kdy jsi naposledy objal Jamese nebo Petera?" zeptá se Lily.

„Jak to mám vědět?" rozhodí Sirius rukama.

„Remuse totiž objímáš každý den a ne jen jednou," odpoví mu Lily. „Vždycky sedáváte vedle sebe a to hodně blízko, vedete šeptané rozhovory, mrkáte na sebe, flirtujete spolu."

„Neflirtujeme," hádá se Remus, kterému jde skoro hlava kolem. Přece i Lily nevěří tomudle drbu.

„Když se bavíte vy čtyři, bývá u toho spousta narážek, ale když se bavíte jen vy dva, tak jsou ty narážky spíš – dvojsmysly a tak podobně."

„Má pravdu, že na sebe mrkáte," prohodí Peter. „A furt si spolu šeptáte a Sirius mívá řeči jako, že bude potřebovat energii na noc a tak."

„To přece-" začne Sirius, ale není si jistý, co říct. Což je snad poprvé.

„Sorry, kámo," zvedne James ruce, jako by se vzdával, když se na něj Sirius podívá v tiché žádosti o pomoc. „Mají pravdu. Vy dva se chováte jak zabouchnuté hrdličky. Jste horší než já a Lily, akorát my dva to v sobě nedusíme, ale přiznáme si to."

„Ty's nic nedusil už od začátku," prohodí Remus trochu nepřítomným hlasem.

„Neměň téma," zarazí ho Lily. „Prostě- Hele vy dva, možná byste si spolu o tomhle měli promluvit a – vyřešit to."

„A co čekáš, že uděláme? Vyznáme si nehynoucí lásku a skočíme si kolem krku před celou knihovnou?" zeptá se Sirius, než si naštvaně založí ruce na prsou.

„Podívej, Tichošlápku," poplácá ho James po rameni. „Mám vás dva rád, ale fakt nemusím vidět všechno," vyslouží si tím ránu učebnicí do týlu.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlkodlak se nedokáže ovládat. Je-li proměněný a uvidí-li člověka, napadne ho. Ale se zvířaty je to jiné. Remus sice i nadále nedokáže ovládat svoji útočnost a instinkty, ale James a Sirius ho dokáží udržet pod kontrolou a jejich přítomnost ho uklidňuje. Ovšem rána i tak bývají nepříjemná alespoň pro Remuse, který bývá vyčerpaný, dezorientovaný po proměně a mnohdy i zraněný, ať už jde o pár modřin nebo o větší šrámy.

Jenže dnes je ono zranění vážnější.

Tuhle noc se místnímu vlkodlakovi podařilo sletět do menší strže a to tak šikovně, že si zlomil nohu.

Sirius à la velký černý pes a Peter v podobě krysy byli hned u něj, aby ho uklidňovali, jen James zůstal nad strží, protože sestup dolů není nic pro jelena. Pes musel vlkodlaka skoro zalehnout, aby se moc nehýbal a neublížil si ještě víc.

A takhle a dřímající je našlo ráno.

„Jasně! Vy dva spolu vůbec nechodíte ani spolu nespíte!" rozlehne se lesem Jamesův veselý hlas.

„Sklapni, prosím tě," zahučí Remus v odpověď a slabýma rukama žduchne do psa, který přes něj leží a nevypadá, že by se chtěl v nejbližší době sám probudit.

„Hele, já a Peter vás necháme, ať se nějak dostanete z týhle díry, jo?" plánuje James.

„Cože?!" zeptá se Remus nevěřícně. Má zlomenou nohu a oni ho tady nechají?!

„Neboj. Peter ti skočí pro věci a já zajdu za madam Pomfreyovou, abych jí řekl, že máš zlámanou nohu," vysvětluje James. „Hned budem zpátky," dodá, než se rozběhne pryč.

Ze dna strže se vyhrabe trošku obtloustlá krysa, vyškrábe se po jejích stěnách a vzápětí se na jejím okraji objeví Peterova hlava.

„Věci máš v Chýši?" zeptá se.

„Jo," přikývne Remus na souhlas a Peter je pryč.

„Siriusi, hni se!" žduchne Remus do psa, který se na něm válí.

Ten jen zakňučí a zaboří čumák do ohybu mezi Remusovo rameno a krk.

„Nech toho. Tohle není zrovna nejlepší místo na válení se. A máš studený čumák," plácne ho Náměsíčník zlehka mezi uši.

Pes znovu zaskučí, než se neochotně převalí z Remuse na zem a promění se na člověka.

„Nemůžeš mě nechat spát?" zeptá se Sirius ne tak úplně probuzeným hlasem.

„Spal jsi na mně a uprostřed nějaké díry v lese," upozorní ho Remus, než se pokusí posadit.

Nahota ho netrápí už od prvního roku, který strávil ve společnosti tří zvěromágů, takže ji moc neřeší ani teď, ovšem je mu docela zima. Automaticky si chce přitáhnout nohy blíž k tělu, ale nějak přitom zapomněl, že má jednu zlomenou.

Jeho krátké bolestivé vyjeknutí probudí Siriuse a donutí ho vyskočit na nohy.

„Náměsíčníku?" zamumle Sirius s obavami a dřepne si vedle spolužáka, než si začne sundávat plášť a přehodí ho přes jeho ramena. Sám přitom zůstává jen v košili a kalhotách.

„Jenom jsem na chvilku zapomněl na tu nohu," prohodí Remus a přitáhne si plášť blíž k sobě.

„Počkej, vytáhnu tě odsud," řekne Sirius a vytáhne hůlku, než se postaví. „Wingardium leviosa," zamumle Sirius, než švihne a mávne hůlkou.

Vzápětí se Remus vznese do vzduchu a pomalu stoupá výš, dokud není nad okrajem strže. Přistání na jehličím pokryté půdě je neuvěřitelně jemné, i když Sirius neviděl přesně, kam Remuse pokládá.

On sám se ze strže dostane tím, že vyběhne její prudké svahy v podobě psa.

„Tak jaký jsem?" zeptá se Sirius sotva zas vypadá jako člověk.

„Namyšlený?" usměje se Remus pobaveně.

„Chceš mě urážet?" zamračí se Sirius. „Za to tě může stihnout velice ošklivý trest."

„Ale nepovídej. A jaký přesně?" nedokáže se Remus zbavit úsměvu.

„Nevím. Třeba tě pozvu na rande," plácne sebou Sirius vedle kamaráda.

„Ale no tak. Pořád si z těch holek chceš dělat srandu?" protočí Remus oči.

„Myslím to vážně," řekne Sirius a doopravdy se tak tváří. „Chci s tebou jít na rande."

„Ale- Ale proč?" nechápe Remus.

„Chci. Došlo mi to po té Lilyině přednášce o tom, že se chováme, jako když spolu chodíme. No a zjistil sem, že by mi to nevadilo. Že bych to chtěl zkusit. Teda jestli bys nebyl proti."

„Ale já jsem-" Remus nedopoví, jen na Siriuse trochu nechápavě, trochu smutně hledí.

„Co seš? Nehorázný šprt? To vím," pokrčí Black rameny. „Vím i o tom, že jíš až nezdravé množství čokolády a že spíš s knihami. A to mimochodem musí skončit. Jestli chceš chodit se mnou, tak taky budeš spát jen se mnou a s nikým a ničím jiným."

„Ty seš taky idiot," praští ho Remus do paže.

„Hele, já to myslím vážně," brání se Sirius, ale taky se usmívá.

„A kam bys mě čistě hypoteticky vzal na to rande?" zeptá se Remus zvědavě.

„Třeba ke Chroptící chýši. Prý je to nejstrašidelnější dům v Británii a v noci se tam dějí divné věci."

„Idiote," řekne mu Remus znovu.

„Tvůj idiot," upozorní ho Sirius s úsměvem, než se k Remusovi nakloní a opatrně ho políbí na rty.

Lupin celý strne a prsty jedné ruky se dotkne svých rtů.

„Říkal jsem, že to myslím vážně," řekne mu Sirius s drobným úsměvem. „Smím to udělat znovu?"

„A- asi jo," usoudí Remus nakonec.

Tentokrát není na polibku nic opatrného a jediný důvod, proč Remus neskončil na zádech, je jen jeho ruka, o kterou se zapřel. Ovšem ne, že by ho něco takového jako pád v tu chvíli zajímalo.

„Hej, hrdličky. Nerušíme?" ozve se nad nimi Jamesův hlas.

„To je moje hláška!" okřikne ho Sirius s úsměv, ruce omotané kolem Remusových ramen, zatímco ten se úplně rudý pokouší propadnout do země nebo aspoň schovat obličej v Siriusově košili.

„To jste se nemohli dát dohromady před úplňkem?!" křikne po nich Peter. „Takhle jsem přišel o dva galeony!"

„Vyhrála Lily," dodá James.


End file.
